Earning Keep
by Raze Occam
Summary: Feeling under the weather? Live in a world/time period without ice packs? Just get your snow queen girlfriend to cuddle with you. [Hastily written Elsanna oneshot, fluffiness abounds]


_Frozen is hella_

_Elsanna is ultrahella_

_This fic is not so hella_

_But I hope ya like it at least_

* * *

Anna awoke to a thick scratching in her chest, sweaty palms and a painful pounding between her ears. She was literally on _fire_, she had to be; her face was burning to the touch and she could feel sweat oozing from her skin, making her clothes and the sheets stick. She gave a sputtering cough that cut right to her stomach, causing her to curl into herself. She groaned.

She'd blame winter for it, but she'd feel badly. she was sure that Elsa had explained to her at some point (with a certain amount of indignance) that winter didn't cause colds, just the proximity of infected people huddling indoors all season.

Whatever the reason, Anna planted her clammy face into her pillow in frustration. She'd had _plans_-well, not productive plans, exactly, but there were reindeer to feed carrots to and older sisters to attend to. If she wasn't the one to get Elsa to come out of her study, no one would, and if let to her own devices Elsa might spend the whole day being _responsible_.

"Elsa," Anna mumbled into the pillow, "how are you going to survive without me?"

"Oh, I'd be totally lost, of course." Anna jumped at the sound of her sister's voice, turning herself to face the doorway with some difficulty.

Elsa (who seemed a bit wearier than someone should mid-morning) stood in the doorway, smiling at her, dressed in the dark not-ice dress that she wore to diplomatic functions.

"Okay, I _really_ did not expect you to hear that," Anna said.

"I gathered," Elsa chuckled, striding over to sit on the bed. "Now, why is it that I'd have to survive without you?"

"I'm dying. I'm sure of it. Some trolls must be having a party in my stomach," Anna grunted, "uh, a really loud, _obnoxious_ party."

"So that's why you've been completely out of comission all day, huh?" Elsa sighed, absentmindedly taking hold of Anna's hand and rubbing her palm with her thumb. Anna noted she was still wearing gloves.

"All day?" Anna blinked, looking out the window. Contrary to her previous assumption, it was not in fact mid-morning, but well into the afternoon. The sun had reached its crest and was beginning to retreat back into the horizon.

"I just kind of assumed it was because it's Sunday," Elsa said.

"Even I'm not _that_ lazy, Elsa," Anna laughed, then pursed her lips in a pout, "don't you think better of me than that?"

"Of course," Elsa squeezed her hand, "I think I saw you get up once before breakfast was even served!"

"Hmmf. Speaking of which-"

"I'll go have something made," Elsa kissed her forehead, let go of her hand, and stood, "soup or something, I take it?"

"Blech," Anna grimaced, "too hot. Like, is there a kind of soup that's cold? But not cold soup? Ah, what am I even saying."

"There is such a thing, though I don't think you'd like it much." Elsa pulled one of her gloves off, "You're...burning up, Anna," she noted worriedly.

"'Cause I am. Actually." As if emphasizing her illness, she coughed a little.

Elsa, probably with the intention of checking Anna's temperture, put her ungloved hand against Anna's forehead. Anna's eyes widened.

"Elsa," Anna said, "For the love of all that is holy, _don't move your hand._"

"Eh?" Elsa blinked in confusion, "Oh. Right."

Had she actually forgotten? Anna didn't really care as she sighed contentedly against the blessed coldness of Elsa's hand, the burning alleviated in at least one area.

That particular line of reasoning led Anna to have the greatest idea in the history of ideas.

"Elsa," Anna said, "you should take off your clothes and cuddle with me."

At that moment the face of the snow queen, palest of the pale of the fairest of complexions, rivaled even Anna's face in flushed redness.

"W-what? Now? Anna, I don't think now is really the time for-"

"Elsa."

"Oh," Elsa laughed nervously, "right. Yes, that, uh, that makes...sense."

Still blushing furiously, she went to lock the door, trying her best not to look shaky and uncoordinated. Anna smiled in spite of herself; Elsa was still terribly shy and self-conscious in any remotely sexual situtation (though it was stretch to call this sexual, considering Anna was a compelete wreck). Either way, it was strangely adorable to see someone who was for all intents and purposes a god on earth fumble out of her clothes like a scared teenager. Sadly, Elsa still had a layer of underclothes on when she returned.

Anna briefly wondered if this might become a sexual situtation at some point but her aching limbs and racuous cough suggested otherwise.

"Ellsssaaa, c'mon, I'm dying here," she whined, arms weakly outstretched. Elsa, with a strange mix of hesitation and eagerness, slipped under the covers and into Anna's arms.

Anna exhaled deeply in content, pressing herself as closely to Elsa as she could manage without suffocating her (though she did manage to illicit little noises from her here and there) pressing her cheek against Elsa's exposed shoulder. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her back, cold hands rubbing soothing circles at the base of her spine.

"Is this any better?" Elsa asked quietly.

"You're the best, Elsa, seriously," Anna sighed.

"Well," Elsa kissed her temple, "I have to earn my keep somehow, right?"


End file.
